wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eggnog
'Made by Sparrow. They are kinda my sona, but not completely. They are named this because I like eggnog. ' personality * Weird * sometimes rude * Tries to be nice, but sometimes that’s hard * quiet * hot tempered * Usually confused * feisty Eggnog is an interesting dragon. They‘re overall quiet. They don’t talk very much unkess they’re with people they know. They are sometimes rude, but they don’t mean to be usually, they just see the chance to say something that could be funny, and say it, but people usually laugh, since they think it out. They can be very hot tempered. All it could take was someone to say one thing to anger them and they will attack. But they won’t feel bad, honestly, it makes them feel powerful. Like they could do anything. Eggnog is very smart, too of their class. But they have no clue how they got that smart, because they are always confused. They never know what’s going on, and is often left out of stuff. appearance Eggnog has light cream coloured scales, just off white. Their underscales are a very pale greyish blue. Their Icewing spikes are a light pastel blue, as well as their back spikes. Their wing membrane is a different shade of light pastel blue, it’s a bit of a brighter blue. Their horns are a light yellowish brown, from the slight SandWing in them. Their pale scales are spotted with grey freckles all over. Eggnog’s eyes are a dark blue. Their nose (snout?) is shorter than your normal dragon’s. For body shape they’re overall lean, shortish, and strong. For clothes, which are optional, they almost always wear brownish gold aviator sunglasses. They also like to wear hats, like ball caps, that usually have some sort of logo on it. They wear tshirts a lot, that also have logos. Eggnog also wears sweaters sometimes. They sometimes wear scarves also, but only sweaters and scarves when it’s really cold. They have headphones on sometimes. For jewelery they wear a couple of bracelets, and a necklace with a dark red pendant. history Eggnog hatched in the ice kingdom. They always tried their best as they grew up, working their way up to the second circle ranking, and they keep trying to get higher and higher, they want to be a first circle, though it’s unlikly. trivia * team Pepsi all the way! quotes Eggnog: Which is worse, ignorance or apathy? Apollo: I dont know and I don’t care. (Quote by LaceyRocks7) gallery BeFunky-collage.png|aesthetic by sparrow Eggnog by Sparrow.png|by sparrow Eggnog original.jpg|real photo of them EggnogPony.png|By Morpho!! Thank you!! Eggnoggg.png|By Echo!! Thank you!! WIN 20190208 09 52 02 Pro (2).jpg|By MoonMoon!! Thank you!! 3AF65180-92B8-44B6-A7C5-932B566B824A.jpeg|By Ocean Curse!! Thank you!! Eggnog.png|By PumpkinThePumpkin!! Thanks!! Eggnooghogog.jpg|By Wisteria Solstice!! Thanks!! Eggnogoghogog.jpg|Eggnog is on the left! By Verglas! Thank you! WIN 20190619 19 02 45 Pro (2).jpg|Eggnog is on the right, by IntergalacticFly!! Thank you!! Eggnog chibi.png|By Ronin Miyamoto!! Thank you!! Screenshot 2019-11-10-13-32-50 kindlephoto-200146362.png|Homestuck Eggnog by Hajimeme Hinatoes! Thank you! Category:Dragonsonas Category:IceWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+